


My Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angels, Betrayal, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character(s), It's late at night and I'm tired..., M/M, Oh yeah... they're supposed to hate each other, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Tragic Romance, Violence, What is up with all these 'eventuals'???, Why is everyone bad at feelings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time an angel lay dying in the mist and a demon knelt over him and smiled...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >>>"I don't trust you demons. All you ever do is destroy." "We say the same thing about you angels..."<<<

Amaro could briefly register he was falling and at a considerable amount of speed. Even then, it felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. His hair whipped with the wind, the white locks shielding his face from view. He knew he should probably use his wings to break the fall but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, he was just too  _ weak _ . He was being pulled down to the earth quickly, his gaze fading multiple times only to come into focus a moment later. 

_ ~Is this really it…?~ _

He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact that was sure to come. What felt like a lifetime later, he hit the ground with a sickening crack and a shout of pure agony. Every single ounce in his body throbbed with pain. Amaro stared up at the sky for a few moments, his vision steadily blurring around the edges until he couldn’t see anything any longer.

* * *

 

 

Tiras sat perched on a railing, sneering as he observed the scene from a distance. He watched as an angel plunged from the sky, probably a female judging by the long hair. Tiras was curious to say the least. It wasn’t a scene someone would stumble upon everyday, after all. He jumped down from the balcony just as the angel hit the ground, sure that that would mean the creature's death.

The demon weaved his way through the streets, his tail wrapped around his thigh to ensure it wouldn’t accidentally bump into someone, causing a much unneeded scene. He may have been invisible to the human eye, but that didn’t mean his presence was completely unknown. Anyone around him could feel his presence if they paid attention well enough, but that was unlikely.

Humans are naive creatures.

One of the main reasons he was in the human realm at all was for a snack, but he ended up staying longer than he cared to admit. What could he say? He loved to play with his food just as much as he loved the chase. Sooner or later, he had gotten bored of his little game, glancing around for something else to preoccupy his time with. That was when he suddenly noticed the being descending from the sky, climbing atop a balcony to an apartment building to get a better view.

His feet carried him closer to where the angel had fallen even as his brain couldn’t comprehend why. Why the being had suddenly piqued his interest. The creature had fallen in a nearby alleyway, a small pool of blood pooling beneath his form. When Tiras was only a few feet away, an idea came to mind, his eyes flashing briefly in triumph.

_ ~Eureka…~ _

He stood directly before the angel, taking in the damage. Besides the obvious broken bones he would have received from the fall, there were plenty of cuts and bruises on his form. Tiras couldn’t begin to imagine what went down with the angel, but at the moment he had one goal in mind.

_ ~I’m not going to let him die… not yet, at least.~ _

For the moment, there was only so much Tiras could do. His saliva should help heal the surface wounds quickly, but he could only hope the angels own intensive healing properties would help heal anything that was out of his reach. Hopefully the male was strong enough to pull through.

He knelt down beside the angel, watching his face closely to ensure he was truly unconscious. Once he was satisfied enough, he leaned down to lap at the multiple injuries littering the angel’s chest, humming in satisfaction at the irony tang of the oozing red liquid. It took every ounce of control in his being not to bite a chunk of flesh out of the unconscious being before him, but it wouldn’t do him any good to mar the angel’s pretty little flesh any more.

The angel truly was beautiful, as much as it pained Tiras to admit. His long, pure white, hair was spread out around him in every which way, surrounding his face beautifully. He was built with lean muscle, considerably tall but not as tall as Tiras himself. He could appreciate the firm muscle under his tongue as he lapped at the angel’s chest languidly, feeling the skin tense under his affection.

If you could really even call it that, that is.

Next was the bruise on his face. Tiras moved upward, licking at the blueish-purple skin cautiously. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, almost daring the being below him to suddenly stir. Once he finished and could safely say no such thing had happened, he stood, vowing to watch over him until he woke.

After all, it wouldn’t do any good for the angel if a human stumbled upon him.

* * *

 

 

A couple of days passed, Tiras sticking to his self-made promise. He had noticed slight movement from the angel every now and then, but it would only last for a few seconds at a time. At least three mortals had seen him; some of them moving closer in their own curiosity, and others running away.

No matter what they did, each time they became next on Tiras’s menu.

On the third day, Tiras was dozing off when he heard a groan followed by a soft whimper of pain. He stood, moving beside the suffering angel and knelt down to have a closer look.

* * *

 

Amaro attempted to stretch his limbs, his eyes snapping open when he heard a chuckle close to him. 

_ Too  _ close.

He looked to see where the sound was coming from, his eyes widening at the sight before him. A being, not just any being, was knelt beside him, staring down at him with glee. The being’s horns protruding from his head, his swishing tail, and his bright red eyes did enough to inform Amaro of what they were; a demon.

He tried to scoot away from the creature when a sharp pain shot up his back. Amaro gave a pained yelp, falling back against the concrete with another groan.

_ ~Too weak…~ _

“What do you want?” Amaro questioned, his eyes narrowed. He tried to appear as threatening as possible, even in his pathetic state. “If you want to kill me, then do it. I guarantee it won’t do you any good, however.”

The demon’s eyebrow rose in interest. “And why is that?”

“If you kill me my kind will hunt you down and kill you,” Amaro declared. It was a load of bullshit, but if it meant he could live a little longer…

“Somehow, I don’t find that to be true.” He reached out to touch Amaro’s face, smirking when his hand was almost instantly swatted away. “No need to be so pissy, doll. I have no ill intentions. I want to help you.”

Amaro grimaced at the pet name. “Don’t call me doll.”

“What is your  _ actual  _ name then?” The demon sat there patiently, waiting for an answer that didn’t come. “Okay. Doll it is then.”

Amaro stared silently, calculating the situation. What was the worse that could happen if he told? “My name is... Amaro.”

“I'm Tiras.” The demon smiled, his tail conveying his excitement behind him. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“I rather skip the pleasantries… what do you want?” His eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing slightly. “Why are you here?”

“Didn’t I already answer that? To help.”

Amaro rolled his eyes, wincing when a slice of pain shot up his right leg. He aimed a heated glare up at the demon when he began laughing at his suffering. “I don’t trust you demons. All you ever do is destroy.”

“We say the same thing about you angels...” Tiras smiled wickedly, trailing a sharp nail over Amaro’s stomach slowly, his grin only growing when Amaro began to squirm. “And I wouldn’t talk down to the person who saved your life.”

Amaro scoffed. “You saved  _ my  _ life?”

The demon shrugged. “More or less. You had some pretty nasty cuts… Say, whatever happened to you doll?”

“I swear once I gain enough strength, I’m going to kill you...” The angel murmured almost inaudibly, but Tiras managed to catch the insolent comment.

Tiras seemingly happy facial expression contrasted with his words tremendously. “That’s cute, but just so you know, if you lay a single  _ finger _ on me intending to harm, I will kill you with no hesitation. Save the insolent comments for someone who’s willing to take them.” Tiras’s facade fell and he began baring his fangs in an attempt to frighten Amaro. It worked like a charm, the other male jumping slightly, his eyes widening. “So, now that we're done, can you finally answer my question or do we have to do this the hard way?”

Amaro yelped in pain when Tiras began to press his nail into his stomach threateningly, the sharp tip of the talon managing to break skin in the process. “I don’t know… I can’t remember right now.” Amaro opened his mouth in a silent scream when Tiras dug deeper, cutting through flesh. “ _ Stop! _ ”

Tiras winced at the command, his hands coming up to cover his ears briefly. The way he had voiced it… it sounded nothing like his actual voice; it was inhumane. The desperate cry was high pitched,  _ way _ higher than any mere human could ever manage. He felt his ears ringing, groaning as the word seemed to echo through his head.

_ ~Voice mimicry?~ _

“You… angels are… full of surprises,” The raven haired demon observed, squeezing his eyes shut in agony, trying to make the pain stop.

The two laid in silence if only for the moment. One of them unable to make any sort of move, and the other trying to calm himself, deciding to wait until the ringing in his ears died down.

Amaro turned to look at Tiras, frowning in annoyance. “I don’t want, nor need, your help. Fuck off.”

“Such foul language,” Tiras murmured. “As of now, I don’t exactly give a damn what you want…”

Tiras could admit that as of now, his plan on befriending the angel was not looking up. He figured there was plenty of time to make up for that later though. As much as he wanted to gut the white haired male, he knew there was no point. Not to mention he could put the angel to much  _ better _ uses.

After Tiras was sure his ear wouldn’t explode, he moved next to Amaro, standing up only to pick the angel up bridal style. Amaro struggled, trying to get out of Tiras’s grip. After a moment he gave up; the action only made his body ache more, and if he wanted to be fully healed anytime soon he’d need to take it easy.

He was mildly surprised he was alive in the first place. Had Tiras actually saved him, or was it a lie? As hard as it was to believe, it was the only reasonable explanation.

“Put your arms around my neck and hang on tight.”

“Where are you taking me?” Amaro questioned even as he heeded the order. He noticed Tiras’s wings move briefly behind him and then suddenly they were in the air, flying at great speed.

Amaro shrieked, his grips tightening until he was nearly choking the raven haired demon.

_ ~He could drop me at any moment and it’d be over…~ _

“I won’t drop you,” Tiras murmured as if he could read his thoughts. “You just have to trust me.”

Amaro nodded even though he was still considerably frightened. Just what did this fiend want with him? It couldn’t have been vengance considering the angel had never killed one of their kind, and he wanted to believe Tiras wouldn’t kill him. If he really wanted to, he could have while he was sleeping or even  _ now  _ for christ sake.

Realizing Tiras hadn’t answered his previous inquiry, Amaro voiced the question again. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere safer where we won’t have to worry about those pests.”

_ ~We…?~ _

Amaro could only assume that when he had said ‘pest’, he was referring to humans. He could only thank god no human had come across him while he was unconscious. Or… did they?

He spared a quick glance at Tiras. Had he  _ really  _ helped him? There was no way. They were of rivalling species…

What would a demon want with a frail angel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>"Beauty is a curse. It keeps us from seeing who the real monsters are..."<<<

Tiras lead Amaro to a forest that was a considerable distance from the city. It had only taken five minutes, but that was due to the advantage he had with his ability to fly and superhuman speed. For the most part, Amaro was silent, asking questions every now and then but eventually giving up when Tiras only ignored the inquiries. Most of the questions he asked were compromising, so Tiras wouldn't answer then even if he deliberately wanted to.

He needed his plan to work at all cost.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen an angel but even then he felt nervous; a small sense of fear making itself known. Angels were powerful, having an almost unfair advantage against any demon they might come across. He was by no means weak, actually one of the strongest demons in hell despite his young age, but against an equally powerful angel, he stood close to no chance. Hell, even a weak angel could rival a demon. They possessed an abundance of abilities, useful abilities that Tiras would kill to have.

But for now, he felt like he might be okay. He'd just have to play it safe for however long it took to get Amaro to trust him. He’d have at least another day to build up trust before Amaro fully healed and was capable of fighting back.  Even then, he would have to be careful to control his own instincts. Angels and demons weren't meant to get along. They were meant to kill, duel until one of the being’s last dying breath. Not to mention angels tasted delightful to a demon’s tongue. While a human was like any ordinary meal, an angel resembled dessert, sweet and undeniably addicting.

If he could hold off from any unpleasant or violent urges for now, he should be good.

He set Amaro down as gently as he could manage, lifting up the angel’s torn shirt to get a look at the damage he had caused. The wound was already healing, but it’d be of great help if he sped the process up a bit. As soon as he knelt down to lap at the wound, he felt a powerful nudge to his stomach, drawing a pained groan from Tiras.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Amaro asked, his eyes glinting in his annoyance. “You got what you wanted, now leave me alone.”

Tiras’s expression was blank, but even then he managed to appear both annoyed and calm at the same time. “Helping. I want to help you heal.”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing that on my own. And what the hell does your filthy tongue on my skin have to do with healing?” Amaro sat up with little to no resistance this time, still glaring at the other male before him. “Well?”

“So ignorant…” Tiras muttered, his lips curving up in amusement. “Do you know nothing about demons? Our saliva helps to heal surface wounds quickly. Of course, you can do it yourself, but my saliva would help speed up the process. It’d be convenient, don’t you think, doll?”

Amaro’s lips twisted up in indignation. “That isn’t my name. Stop calling me that.”

“I like the name on you.”

Amaro groaned in frustration, his gaze meeting the steadily darkening sky imploringly as if pleading for something. “What do you want with me? Don’t ignore me this time, I want an answer.”

“I’m sure you do, but you won’t be getting one anytime soon, doll. All in good time.” He leaned down again, his lips hovering above Amaro’s stomach. He held the angel down when he began to struggle. “Hold still.”

He cleaned the cut carefully, frowning at how deep it was. Maybe he had gone a little too far while seeking answers. He would definitely have to get better with his self-control, and soon.

“I'm sorry about this.” Tiras had to force the words out, the syllables coming out a little rougher than intended, but at least he apologized. “Didn’t mean to do so much harm. But I suppose we're even, huh?”

“Even…?”

“With that scream you did.” Tiras grimaced at the memory, one of his hands coming up to trace the shell of his own ear. “I didn’t know you angels possessed voice mimicry.”

Amaro smirked at that, comforted by the idea that he wasn’t completely defenseless if something happened. “Well, now you know.” His eyes narrowed at Tiras, some anger seeping into his next words. “You demons are real monsters, you know. Someone ought to eliminate your kind. It would do the world some good…” The angel watched Tiras closely, waiting for the anger that was bound to come.

Surprisingly, the demon’s features softened briefly, his next words quiet. “Beauty is a curse. It keeps us from seeing who the real monsters are...” He glanced at Amaro almost accusingly with the words, before standing up with a sigh and moving a small distance away. He only turned around to explain once he sensed the angel’s sudden distress. “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Tiras walked with confidence, sure his other companion wasn’t capable of attempting to flee in his current state.

_ ~Now… what do angels eat…?~ _

* * *

 

 

Amaro watched closely as Tiras disappeared into the trees.

_ ~Now’s my chance to run.~ _

He tempted his healing to speed up. In the long run, it might put some strain on him, but for now, it was his best bet. While he wasn’t the stronger angel, probably even falling in a category with the weaker beings, his healing was better than any angel he’d even come across. His parents had always thought of it as a blessing.

After two tense minutes of this excessive healing, Amaro found himself in a state where he could stand with little to no difficulty. He leaned against a tree for support, looking around to ensure the demon was nowhere in sight, before taking off. He sprinted through the woods gracefully, his quick footsteps silent. His legs were starting to throb, his vision starting to blur, but he kept at it. After all, he had felt worse pain.

He tripped over something, his vision going blank for a split second. He sat there for a moment in agony, blood seeping out of the fresh wound on his leg. He felt nauseous and tired. Moving shouldn’t have been an option then, but that didn’t matter to Amaro. He would escape at all cost.

He stood, his knees nearly giving out. He took a few steps, each one causing a harsh pain to shoot up his leg. He managed a couple more steps, before collapsing to his knees. He suddenly wished he had some family members to call out to for help.

_ ~It’s no use… I’m helpless.~ _

* * *

 

 

Tiras’s eyes narrowed at the sound of leaves rustling a good distance away.

_ ~Son of a bitch…~ _

He had just met Amaro and keeping him in check was already becoming a hassle. He stared at the three bloody squirrels in his hand with a frown. And to think he was planning on helping the little shit out. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He could already sense a future headache coming on.

He settled himself in a crouched position and listened closely. He heard a variety of different sounds. There were some leaves rustling in the distance in multiple directions, so he could only assume it must have been the sound of small animals running about. He tuned in as close as he could manage, focusing on the one sound he wanted to catch. Breathing, talking… hell, maybe a groan? Something.

He was practically seething by the time the sound of a yelp caught his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deeps breaths. He promised himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t hurt the other being. He’d just give him a friendly warning.

For the _second_ damn time.

He crawled up a large tree and searched for his target. He spotted the angel almost instantly. It wasn’t hard; the brightly colored being stood out tremendously in the dark tint of the forest. Tiras decided sticking to the trees would be his best option. Then, he reasoned, he could easily sneak up on Amaro.

He leaped from tree to tree silently, his sharp nails helping him get a good grip on the bark. Once he stood almost directly above the white-haired male, he stopped and watched. Careful to not take his eyes off his target.

Amaro seemed hurt but how, the demon didn’t know. He leaves for five fucking minutes and the little shit goes on and gets hurt. Honestly, it was like he was dealing with a whiny toddler. He observed the scene with a smile. The expression surely would have had Amaro breaking into a sweat if he’d seen it. He didn’t seem to be having much of a problem with that though. The angel was sweating like crazy, something that didn’t seem normal with the breezy weather.

Amaro shrugged to himself, done with his little game for the time being. He jumped down dutifully, making a grab for the other male’s mouth instantly. He’d be damned if Amaro pulled the same stunt he did the first time they met. As expected, Amaro struggled but rather foolishly. The poor bastard could barely move, let alone stand. His muffled shouting fell on deaf ears as Tiras leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Stop struggling. You’ve pissed me off enough already.” Tiras pushed his face down into the dirt, a hand still covering the other male's mouth. “I’m going to let you go, but be warned. As soon as you scream or run away or  _ anything  _ like that, I will end you.”

He removed his hand, staring down at Amaro with narrowed eyes that could mean a number of things. One thing was for sure though, he was  _ not  _ happy.

“I couldn’t…” Amaro coughed, the sound coming out hoarse. “I couldn’t run away if I wanted to. Everything hurts…”

“I wonder whose fault that is…”

“What the hell did you expect?” Amaro questioned, his eyebrows still drawn together in pain. “You’re the only one stupid enough to turn your back on your prey without blinking an eye.”

“And you the only one stupid enough to back talk the demon that could kill you at any second.” He looked Amaro up and down. “And with no effort whatsoever.”

The angel turned away, closing his eyes as a few ragged breaths left his mouth. “I thought you were going to kill me…” he whispered, probably to himself by Tiras replied anyway.

“I’m not here to be your enemy, doll. I just want to learn more about your kind and to be of some kind of help to you.”

He felt foolish having to keep repeating himself to get his point across, but if it helped him in the long run, he would do it gladly. He gathered the angel in his arms, placing him a little ways away and leaning him against a tree. He went to retrieve the three squirrels he had caught, returning swiftly a minute later. The raven threw one of them towards the angel, gesturing to it with a nod of his head.

“Eat.”

Amaro's eyes followed the gesture, the blue orbs widening when he caught sight of the dead animal. He gagged, covering his mouth in pure disgust.

“Are you crazy? Angels don't fucking eat and if we did, we wouldn’t eat that gross shit!”

Tiras’s head tilted to the side in thought. “You don’t have to eat?”

“No!”

Well damn. Angels had a lot more advantages over demons than Tiras had previously thought, but that was just all the more reason to be careful. He went to retrieve the animal he had thrown without a word. Tiras crawled up a nearby tree so he could easily see Amaro. He frowned, staring at the food in his hand.

This was going to be a  _ long  _ few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>"Everyone carries around their own monsters..."<<<

“So… what happened to you?”

Tiras watched as Amaro sighed, his glowing eyes lidded. “None of your business.”

“Oh, come on,” Tiras whined. “After all I've done for you?”

Amaro turned on his side facing away from Tiras, choosing to ignore his nonsense. Why the hell his life had come to having a sleepover with a demon, he’d never know. He glanced up at the sky, wondering just how many angels were directly above him right now. God,  he wished one of them would come get him now. The possibility of that happening was quite unlikely. Angels didn’t usually hang out in groups or as a family. Everyone was on their own.

Amaro’s face twisted into a scowl when he felt the being behind him push at his shoulder with another annoying whine. He turned to glance over his shoulder at Tiras with a glare. “Fuck off. I don’t even know why the hell you’re still here.”

“To take care of you,” Tiras whispered in the angel’s ear with a smirk. He quickly grabbed Amaro’s hand when he reached around, presumably to hit him or push him away. “Why so violent? I just want answers.”

Amaro pulled his wrist away with a grimace. “Answers to what? There’s nothing you need to know.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened to you, doll.”

“And that’s because it’s none of your goddamn business.”

Tiras rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle. “You’re so stubborn. What’s the problem with telling me such simple facts? Let me guess… is it embarrassing? If it is, I can tell you right now I probably won’t be able to hold back my laughter so don’t expect too much from me.”

Amaro turned to stare at Tiras with furrowed eyebrows.  “If I tell you what happened, will you shut the hell up?”

Tiras nodded immediately. “Mhm.”

Amaro signed to himself. Honestly, what the hell did he even have to lose at that point? He had practically nothing or no one anyway. Even then, he couldn’t help but to feel weary as he explained. “I was in a duel with one of my own kind over a… disagreement. If it isn’t obvious enough, I lost. It’s not the most extravagant story, so I don’t know you needed to know so badly.”

Tiras chuckled. “You’re  _ that _ weak?”

“I thought we both agreed you’d shut up.”

Tiras covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just surprised.”

“Are you really, or are you just saying that to get on my good side?” Amaro questioned with narrowed eyes. He knew something was up and he didn’t plan on letting the topic go until he knew exactly what. “Look, I don’t know what the hell you want from me, but I’ll never befriend a demon like you. If you’re in search of a favor of some kind, look somewhere else.”

Tiras’s expression fell at that statement. It honestly confused Amaro. Tiras could be the cockiest little shit on the planet earth and then out of the blue gain a somber attitude. The angel was entertaining the thought of Tiras being bipolar when the demon spoke up again. “Say, do you have any close relatives? Parents or maybe siblings, per say?”

Amaro sent a heated glare his way. “Fuck off. We had an agreement and you’d better follow it.”

The words, “or what” was already on Tiras’s lips but he refrained himself from speaking them. He tore his gaze away from the angel and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Damn, he didn’t realize how hard it was to be nice. He wasn’t the type to put up with shit from anyone except for a few selective people but if he wanted to have his way, those were the terms he’d have to follow.

Tiras eyes narrowed when he heard the rustle of leaves somewhere relatively close. He’d heard it a few times before, but he had ignored and tried to pass it off as maybe some type of small critter passing by. After all, they weren’t the only creatures in the forest. The thing was, he  _ knew _ the sound wasn’t coming from Amaro. The bastard was laying right there, barely attempting to move even a finger. It sounded like someone was following them and he had an idea who. Even then, he chose to let it go for the moment. He had no doubt in his mind that if some kind of trouble started, Amaro would pin the whole situation on him and down the drain his plans would go.

Tiras crawled over to Amaro. The angel stared up at him with suspicion and curiosity. Amaro tensed up when Tiras’s hand moved to hover over his face, the demon watching as Amaro’s eyes began to flutter shut, his breaths eventually beginning to slow and even out. He looked confused, aware that something wasn’t right, but Tiras continued until Amaro was lured into a peaceful sleep. One perk of being a demon meant he could tamper with another being’s conscious state. Even though he wasn’t an incubus demon and it was more difficult for him to pull off, he could usually get the job done without any problems.

He took the moment to examine the unconscious being. Amaro wore a torn see-through white shirt, a pair of form-fitting white shorts, as well as a long piece of white cloth wrapped around his hips. When Amaro had first opened his eyes, he had instantly taken notice of his eyes. They were of two different colors; one eye blindingly white while the other was a pale blue. While he had heard of people with heterochromia iridium, he had never witnessed it in person and had never thought he would. It was honestly astoundingly and an added touch to the being’s beauty. He reached up with curiosity to touch a silken strand of Amaro’s hair. His hair was long and the color of the strands was the same white color as his feathery wings; a typical trait of any angel.

“Shit, I like you a lot more when you're not talking…” Tiras muttered to himself under his breath as his hands moved lower.

His hands ran under Amaro’s shirt, lifting the clothing to get another look at his steadily healing chest. It was hard to see with the dried blood marring his flesh here and there but it looked like he was healing fast enough, most of the cuts that had been there before now just faint bruises. He took it upon himself to examine the being’s face as well as his legs and thighs. He had to turn Amaro on his side to get a more clear view of his wings. The feathered appendages were soft, a nice contrast to his own rigid, sharp wings. They were folded behind Amaro but Tiras could tell well enough they hadn’t suffered any tremendous damage.

Tiras laid on his back beside his companion and stared up at the glowing moon as the reality of the situation dawned on him. He was running out of time before Amaro would actually be able to put up a fight and he needed to act quick. Amaro said he wouldn’t be able to get on his good side but if the angel had something he wanted equally in return from Tiras, maybe he could hold that thought. Tiras folded his hands behind his head and shut his eyes with a tired yawn.

_ ~I hope this works… I’m not ready to be on my own…~ _

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Amaro arose before Tiras. The demon was laid to the right of him and Amaro couldn’t help himself from scowling down at him. As he looked at him, his view began to morph into something different. His expression fell into something more friendly as he gazed at the resting being, examining him curiously. Tiras looked peaceful, almost innocent, and Amaro started couldn’t help it but to swoon.

As much as he hated himself for thinking it, Tiras wasn’t bad looking. Actually, he was rather handsome. He was a more… terrifying kind of beautiful. He was pale, even more so than himself, and his skin looked smooth. He almost reached out to test his theory but decided against it. It would do no good if he were to be roused. His hair was long enough to just barely graze his shoulders before stopping. Amaro had the urge to run his fingers through the locks and this time, he actually did. His long thin fingers ran themselves through thick raven hair curiously. When his fingers bumped into one of Tiras’s horns, he couldn’t help himself from grabbing onto it. It was firm and it seemed hardly breakable. Its texture was rough and not the most pleasant thing to touch but it had an interesting feel.

The demon was dressed in regular clothing, black jeans, and a maroon shirt, besides the black cloak he wore. He’d worn the hood up for most of the time Amaro had been in his presence and though the reason of why was unknown to Amaro, he came up with his own conclusion. While he didn’t have much knowledge about demons, he had enough to know their skin was highly sensitive to the sun’s hot rays. But then, that left Amaro with the question of why the demon wasn’t wearing it now.

The angel made a grab for one of Tiras’s hands without a thought. The skin was smooth as he’d suspected but unpleasantly hot. If the weather had perhaps been cooler it wouldn't have been so bad; then Tiras could be his personal heater.

_ ~Wait… what the hell am I thinking? Even in the direst of situations, I wouldn't dare. Dammit, I think I'm losing my mind...” _

He was examining Tiras’s long talons when the raven-haired demon shifted slightly. A chill ran up Amaro’s spine when Tiras’s eyes snapped open, his expression alert at first but shifting into confusion. He snatched his hand away from the angel’s grip, sitting up only to scoot away. He sent the angel a dubious look.

“What the fuck were you doing?”

Amaro flushed in embarrassment, his eyes landing anywhere except on Tiras’s face. “I… uh… was curious. I apologize…”

Tiras’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

“What?”

“You obviously did  _ something _ . I don't see you as the type to ever admit you're in the wrong. So why are you apologizing, hmm?”

“Nevermind,” Amaro grumbled. “Forget about it. Just because you're dishonest doesn't mean I am, too. In other words, in case you couldn't understand, fuck off. I'm not in the mood to deal will your bullshit.”

Tiras shrugged, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and shutting his eyes. “Fine.” Honestly, he couldn’t care less how the little shit felt about him.

Besides, he could use some extra sleep. He felt weak and as if he hadn’t slept at all; most definitely due to the sun’s rays beaming down on him as he slept. He’d have to be more careful from then on out. He was still curious to just what the angel had been doing while he slept. He was so sure that he would wake up before the long-haired male but he turned out to be wrong.

Maybe he’d failed to lure him into as deep of a sleep as he had originally planned.

_ ~I keep fucking up… I need to fucking concentrate.~ _

“Actually, I have a question for you…”

Tiras’s eyes snapped over to the angel, his expression blank. “It better not be the same thing you’ve been asking for the past two days. What is it?”

Amaro held eye contact, his gaze calculating. “What exactly did you do to me? You… put me to sleep, somehow. I know I didn’t fall asleep on my own, so what did you do?”

“Exactly as you said,” Tiras muttered, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his legs up to his chest, his tail eventually weaving itself around him protectively. “I put you to sleep but by supernatural means. I can’t really explain it nor do I think I should, so there you have it. Any more questions, doll?”

“Why were you in the human realm in the first place?”

“To feast,” the demon answered simply with a shrug. “A demon’s gotta eat sometime and humans are much easier prey than our own kind. More tasty, too.”

Amaro’s face twisted in disgust. “Ew.”

“Eh… you asked.”

* * *

 

The two of them stayed in the forest for another day; Amaro resting up and Tiras doing his fair share of hunting and other activities. It was the fourth day when Tiras began to get bored and figured he could try another approach to getting the angel to warm up to him. Not to mention Amaro was almost if not completely healed by then. Even though he was now fully capable of fighting back, he hadn’t bothered trying funny business thus far. On the contrary, actually. He was fairly friendly despite some of his rude comments he’d make every now and then and had even offered to help Tiras out every now and again. The demon declined the offer every time, however, as he couldn’t help but to feel suspicious.

The demon was sharpening his nails on a fallen tree branch idly when Amaro approached him. The angel was silent, his footsteps soft as his feet carried him over to Tiras. He sat next to him with no explanation as to why, keeping his gaze forward.

Tiras ignored it for a while, assuming the angel probably had another question or maybe just wanted company. The latter was an odd thought. Why would an angel seek affection from a demon?

Tiras turned to his companion with furrowed eyebrows. “What do you want?”

“Just bored.”

Tiras was so sure he’d just seen a blush on the other male’s face and he couldn’t help from getting a bit flustered himself. Amaro had instantly shrugged the question off as if it had been anticipated and he had planned his response beforehand. Tiras cleared his throat, thinking of his next words carefully.

“There are plenty of other ways to entertain yourself, doll.”

Amaro huffed out a breath of air, still refusing to look the demon in the eye. “Do you have any family? I’d always wondered in demons ever really hung out in packs or on their own.”

Tiras thought on that. In all actuality, he wasn’t sure if he could give an accurate response to the question. He chose to try, anyway. “For the most part, demons are on their own. Most demons think of each other as prey, relative or not. Unlike most demons, I have family and I would have had a much larger family if it weren’t for the fact that your kind invaded years ago.”

“Invaded?”

“Are you stupid?” Tiras felt himself getting angry just thinking about his past. “Yes, invaded.  _ Your _ kind invaded  _ our  _ realm and for a petty reason.”

Amaro frowned. “Petty reason? Who the hell would ever need a good fucking reason for getting rid of scum like yourself? Your kind has never had a place on this earth and are inferior to us in every way. The only thing your kind contributes to this earth is pure evil and misdeed.”

“You can quit it with the ‘we can do no wrong’ bullshit. You guys invaded us and started a full-blown war because you didn’t agree with our beliefs. In other words, you guys started a whole  _ goddamn  _ war because you wanted to force us to believe what  _ you guys  _ believed. You can’t force your beliefs onto other people and what your kind did isn’t justifiable by any means.”

Amaro opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Tiras only continued talking, his eyes flaring and his face flushed. “Stop pretending like you’re perfect. Everyone carries around their own monsters… you included, dumbass.”

Amaro glared, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m not like you.”

“Really, huh?”

Tiras stood up, walked a few feet away, and got down in a crouch. He was shielded behind a tree and while Amaro couldn’t see what, he seemed to be watching something. He sat there deathly still for a moment before pouncing in a blur of motion that the angel most likely wouldn’t have been able to catch if he so much as blinked. When he stood back up, a tiny rabbit was revealed in his hand. His hands were clenched tightly around it but the tiny creature was still alive even as it had trouble breathing.

We trudged back over to stand directly in front of Amaro, holding the furry animal up for him to see. A fire seemed to burn in his eyes and with a blank expression, he whispered a phrase.

_ “Burn…” _

The animal caught flames in a single notion and all the while, Tiras’s expression remained unchanged. Amaro glared up at Tiras as the demon set the animal down and watched it squeal and panic. Even as he did this his gaze remained on Amaro, his stare firm and critical.

Amaro stared right back. “What? Was that supposed to be your point or something?”

Tiras crossed his arms across his chest as the animal slowly became nothing but ashes. He frowned. “Not much of a soft spot for animals, huh? You clearly have no problem watching a small, helpless creature die. You could have saved it, you know?”

Amaro’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s just a measly rabbit.”

“What a terrible way to think,” Tiras murmured. “My sweet, sweet angel. It’s a living being just like you. Though it may be tiny, may not speak our language, and may have a different lifestyle from you and me, that doesn’t mean it deserved to die nor that it was okay. Something tells me if it had been a human you would have had that exact same heartless reaction.”

Amaro flushed, indignant. “Fuck you. You’re pulling at loose strings.”

Tiras smiled, though it wasn’t exactly a happy one. “Whatever you say, doll.”

The demon turned away from Amaro, finding a place where he could sit alone in peace. As he moved through the woods and climbed his way up a tree, he found himself meeting gazes with familiar red eyes. Eyes that he was sure had been stalking him for a good while.

She scowled up at him from the forest floor, a hand on her hip.

“Long time no see, Tiras.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos or comment below. It helps to inspire me and generally just pleases me. ;)


End file.
